


Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 5

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly discovers a villain named Mr. Death and prepare to conquer the earth for the leader of the Infamous 6. They decided to fight back in order to advance in the tournament finals. However, Cillian and Lilly doesn't want to take part anymore and deicded to help Lorcan.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Season 5

Mr. Death, the pychopathic supervillain has escaped from prison.


End file.
